


Comfort

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wanderlust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

When she awoke, he was gone. 

Nothing was left, not even a fallen hair in the bathroom sink. It was as if he had never been there.

Hermione wasn’t surprised; she’d even anticipated it, but as she dressed and walked to work, she couldn’t make her broken heart believe it.

“What did the note say?” her colleague asked.

She silently passed him the parchment. “’Goodbye, girl?’” he read incredulously. “That’s all?”

“Apparently he thought it was enough.”

“He’s not worth your tears,” Severus began bitterly, but when he saw her woebegone face, he took her into his arms. “I’m here.”


End file.
